combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
G36E
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Heckler & Koch G36#Variants }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.700 GP 7 Days - 8.570 GP 30 Days - 34.680 GP |gc = 1 Day - 69 GC 30 Days - 496 GC Permanent - 1.863 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Heckler & Koch G36#Variants }} The Heckler & Koch G36 is a gas-powered Assault Rifle. It can be bought from the Shop. Overview The G36E is a GP Assault Rifle, which can be bought from the shop for 4,655 GP for 7 days. It is an extremely popular weapon for many reasons, including the high-magnification scope, powerful damage, and amazing accuracy. Many players buy the G36E for its clean look, as well as for utilizing its excellent stats. It is also a popular and widely used weapon in other FPS games, which further adds to its popularity. Within the Shop, there is one other weapon, the AUG A1, which equals the G36E in price and nearly equals it in stats. The two often cause debates as to which gun is the better weapon, as each one has its flaws and advantages. The G36E is an excellent gun in both long and close-range combat. Its power and speed can take down most enemies within close range, while its scope can pick them off from afar. This gun is a three-shot kill in close quarters, and a 4 shot at longer ranges. Attaching a suppressor reduces the damage to make it a weak 4 shot kill. Variants Events *On February 3, 2010 it became the first permanent weapon that could be bought with GP. It was offered for a price of 100,000 GP (twice that of a 90-day G36E). Players were given approximately 2 weeks notice, and they had less than 24 hours to purchase it. *The G36E LE was sold for permanent duration at 90,000 GP as the first weapon during Nexon's One Day Sale for GP weapons. *In Combat Arms EU, due to popular weapon vote via Facebook polls, the G36E was available for permanent duration from March 15 2013 - March 19 2013, at a price of 80,000 GP. Trivia *The middle of the screen when scoped is not, as one might think, in the middle of the circular crosshair. Rather, it is a little higher than halfway between the middle of the crosshair and the top of the circle, which may explain why many shots taken while scoped may seem "off ". *The G36E has been nerfed three times for balancing, due to many complaints of its versatility. Despite this, it is still considered overpowered by many, sometimes causing Elite Moderators to kick any G36 users. Media G36EDraw.gif|The drawing animation of the G36E. G36EFire.gif|The firing animation of the G36E. G36EScope.gif|The scoping animation of the G36E. G36EReload.gif|The reloading animation of the G36E. G36ESprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the G36E. Category:LE Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:2008 Category:GP Category:Reloaded-Common